


Fire Burns Memories

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	Fire Burns Memories

Myrtle Snow has been burned at the stake and brought back to life by one Misty Day. Misty has brought Myrtle with her to the Coven when witch hunters tried to kill them in the swamp. 

Cordelia let Misty’s friend know she was safe. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Myrtle asked. 

“Myrtle I thought I would never see you again.” Cordelia said. 

“My name is Myrtle?” The redhead questioned. 

“Yes Myrtle Snow. Do you not remember me?” Cordelia asked worriedly. 

“No, I’m sorry I don’t remember anything before Misty.” The redhead replied. 

“Well let’s get you to a room so you can rest.” Cordelia grabbed Myrtle by the arm. Sure enough the only thoughts and memories she saw were of Misty. 

“All your stuff is in the closet. I know Fiona hasn’t gotten rid of any of it.” Cordelia smiled at Myrtle. Myrtle ran her fingers across the clothes. 

“These are mine?” The redhead asked. 

“Yes, why?” Cordelia asked. 

“These clothes are a little flamboyant don’t you think?” Myrtle questioned. 

“Yes but you love them.” Cordelia said. 

“If you say so.” 

 

“Myrtle...you’re alive or have I died?” Fiona asked. 

“I’m alive.” Myrtle replied. 

Fiona walked towards Myrtle and pressed her lips softly against Myrtle’s mouth. Myrtle pulled back and stared at the blonde. 

“Myrtle...what’s wrong?” Fiona asked. 

“Who are you?” Myrtle questioned. 

“I’m Fiona Goode. You know who I am we have pretended to hate each other our whole lives but we are actually in love.” Fiona looked at the redhead. 

“I don’t remember you.” Myrtle said. 

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked. 

“Her memories didn’t come back with her.” Cordelia said as she entered the room. 

Fiona looked back at the redhead trying to keep her tears from falling. Fiona walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She collapsed to the ground against the door and let the tears pour. She was hurt but she never let anyone see. She was the Supreme and she never showed her weakness. 

“I’m with her?” Myrtle asked Cordelia. 

“You have been for decades. You both are mother’s to me.” Cordelia smiled. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember.” Myrtle replied. 

“It’s okay don’t stress about it.” Cordelia smiled at the redhead. 

Cordelia made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Mom let me in?”

Fiona wipes her tears looked in the mirror and pulled herself together and opened the door. “I’m fine.” Fiona told her daughter. 

“It’s okay not to be?” Cordelia touched her mom’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“She doesn’t remember me Delia.” Fiona whispered. 

“I know she doesn’t remember me either.” Cordelia said sadly. 

“I’m dying.” Fiona said. 

“What?” Cordelia asked. 

“I have cancer.” Fiona said. 

“We will just have to try to make her remember and fall back in love with you. By the way you two are sharing this room.” Cordelia smiled as she waltzed out. 

Myrtle made her way into the Supreme’s bedroom. Fiona hadn’t left the bed since Cordelia got her out of the bathroom. She had a glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She had been trying to drown her pain. 

“Where do you want me to sleep?” Myrtle asked. 

“The same place you always have slept on that side of the bed.” Fiona pointed next to her.

“Umm alright.” Myrtle walked into the closet to change. She walked out in a long black silk nightgown and carefully climbed in the bed next to Fiona. She placed a pillow between her and Fiona. 

“Well goodnight to you too.” Fiona said. 

“Good night.” Myrtle replied. 

Fiona woke to sounds of whimpering. Myrtle was whimpering and thrashing in her sleep. 

“Myrtle, wake up. It’s okay.” Fiona gently shook Myrtle. 

The redhead opened her eyes to see worried brown eyes looking back at her. 

“You’re okay. You’re safe.” Fiona told the redhead as she brushed her hand over Myrtle’s wild hair. Myrtle didn’t say a word but she wrapped her arms around Fiona and sobbed. Fiona placed kisses in Myrtle’s fiery hair. “I got you.” Fiona whispered into Myrtle’s hair. Myrtle fell asleep in Fiona’s arms. 

Myrtle woke up and found herself wrapped in the blonde’s arms. She didn’t remember any part of what had happened during the night. Myrtle tapped the blonde. “Fiona could you let me go?” Myrtle asked. 

The blonde stirred and opened her eyes to find Myrtle wrapped in her arms. She moved to kiss Myrtle on the lips like she usually did. “Oh my what are you doing?” The redhead pulled away. 

“Oh right.” Fiona mumbled and let Myrtle go. “I’m sorry, Myrtle.” 

Myrtle walked to the closet to grab her clothes for the day. “Are you sure this is what I wear?” The redhead asked. 

“I’m positive.” Fiona smiled. 

“Why do we pretend to hate each other?”

“We hated each other once and so we just kept up the facade for everyone else.” Fiona replied. 

“We love each other?” Myrtle asked. 

“Yes I’m in love with you.” Fiona smiled softly. 

“I’m sorry, I can try.” Myrtle said. 

“Honey you can’t help that you can’t remember.” Fiona said. 

 

It had been a week and Myrtle’s memory was not getting any better. Fiona was hiding the fact she was dying from Myrtle because she didn’t want to make the redhead feel worse. 

“Where are you off to?” Myrtle asked.

“Umm nowhere special.” Fiona replied. 

“Can I come?” The redhead asked. She had been trying to get to know Fiona again. 

Fiona wracked her brain for reasons to say no since she was on her way to chemo. “I guess you can come.” Fiona signed because she didn’t have an excuse. 

“Why are we here?” Myrtle questioned. 

“Chemo...Myrtle. I’m dying.” Fiona stated matter of factly. 

Myrtle stopped in her tracks. Fiona grabbed Myrtle’s hand. “Come on Myrt.” Fiona tugged at Myrtle’s hand. 

“This is where you were coming last week?” Myrtle asked.

“Yes.” Fiona answered. 

“Would you have told me if I hadn’t lost my memory?” Myrtle asked. 

“Of course.” Fiona said. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t be able to handle it?” Myrtle questioned.

“I just didn’t want you to worry.” Fiona said. 

“What if I wanted to come and be with you?” Myrtle asked. 

“I knew you would that’s why I kept it from you.” Fiona replied. 

“Don’t do that again. You don’t get to make decisions like that for me.” Myrtle kissed Fiona’s forehead and held her hand as they walked inside. 

“You know that’s the most Myrtle you have sounded yet.” Fiona smirked. 

“Really?” Myrtle questioned. 

 

After Fiona’s chemotherapy Fiona wanted to take a nap and Myrtle followed her upstairs. Myrtle didn’t want to leave Fiona alone. Both women fell asleep with hands entwined. 

(Dream/Flashback) 

“What’s the matter dogface? No guys noticing you.” A young Fiona Goode asked Myrtle. 

“Not everyone needs men to be fawning over them to feel validated.” Myrtle replied. 

“That’s right you would rather have a woman fawning over you.” Fiona whispered into Myrtle’s ear as she pressed herself against Myrtle’s back. 

“I don’t need anyone thank you very much.” The redhead replied. 

“Your heart rate says your lying.” Fiona said as she darted her tongue out to swipe the redhead’s pulse point on her neck. 

“Fuck you Fiona!” Myrtle snarled. “Go find another one night stand and leave me alone.” 

“Myrt lighten up. I’m not interested in just any one night stand tonight. I wanted tonight to be with someone special. It is my birthday you know.” The Supreme smiled at the redhead. 

Myrtle knew Fiona would get whatever she wanted no matter what. 

“What are you saying Fiona?” Myrtle asked nonchalantly. 

“I think I want to find out if you’re a real redhead.” Fiona smirked as she grabbed Myrtle’s hand and dragged her out of the bar. They walked back to the academy. As soon as they were in the door Fiona pushed Myrtle against a wall and pressed her lips to Myrtle’s. Fiona pulled Myrtle up the stairs and into her room. She started unbuttoning Myrtle’s couture dress. She pushed Myrtle’s dress to the floor. 

 

-End Dream/Flashback- 

Myrtle woke up questioning what she just dreamed. She looked at the blonde lying next to her. Were those some of her memories she wondered. 

Fiona woke up to notice the redhead staring out the window. “Myrtle what are you doing?” 

“I think I remembered something.” Myrtle said.

“Your past?” Fiona asked. 

“Our past.” Myrtle said. “I wish I could remember it all. I want to remember you, to remember us.” 

Fiona rarely showed her gentler, softer side. She had always saved it for Myrtle when they were in private. “Myrt, even if you don’t get your memory back...I will still love you until I die.” Fiona smiled at the redhead. 

Myrtle returned the smile and made her way towards the blonde and pressed their lips together. She swiped her tongue across Fiona’s lips seeking entrance. Fiona granted Myrtle’s tongue entrance into her mouth. The minute their tongues met a flood of memories hit Myrtle. Myrtle pulled away from Fiona and looked at her. 

“You had me burned you stupid Bitch!” Myrtle glared at Fiona. 

“I knew it would be temporary.” Fiona replied. 

“All these years of you telling me how much you love me and you go and have me burned. You should die alone.” Myrtle yelled. 

Fiona smirked, “It’s so good to have you back.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Myrtle asked.

“You have spent the past week having no clue about me, you and everything.” 

“You mean I lost my memories?”Myrtle asked. 

“Yes, I think it must have just taken your brain a little longer to come back to normal. Well your normal.” Fiona pulled Myrtle to her and kissed her lips softly and then rested their foreheads together. “Myrtle I never thought I would say this but I missed you.” Fiona was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “I love you.” Fiona whispered. 

“I love you too.” Myrtle smiled. “I won’t let you die alone though you deserve it.” 

“I know.” Fiona sighed.


End file.
